Przez sen
by VerMa
Summary: Migawka. We śnie można robić różne rzeczy - chrapać, wiercić się, mamrotać coś pod nosem albo, jak przekonuje się Velma, zdradzić swoje pilnie strzeżone sekrety... Na podstawie postaci stworzonych przez Hanna-Barbera.


**No, wreszcie udało mi się stworzyć romans z moją ulubioną parką z Tajemniczej Spółki! Nawet jeśli was to nie obchodzi, to wiedzcie, że ja szalenie się z tego cieszę. Tych dwoje naprawdę pasuje do siebie - oczywiście w wersjach klasycznych - na zasadzie przyciągających się przeciwieństw (a do tego wyglądają razem po prostu uroczo).**  
**Miłego czytania i na razie!**  
**VerMa**

* * *

W czasie snu ludzie mogą wyglądać i zachowywać się zupełnie inaczej, niż na codzień. Fred zajmował większość przedniej kanapy, pomrukując niekiedy jak niedźwiedź. Daphne spała cichutko, zwinięta w kłębek jak kot, a Kudłaty... Kudłaty był jak głośno chrapiące dziecko. Szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie ten dźwięk nie dawał Velmie spać. Uznawszy, że i tak nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, usiadła, oparła się o ścianę Wehikułu Tajemnic, tuż obok pogrążonego we śnie Kudłatego i zaczęła ostrożnie gładzić jego jasnobrązowe włosy. Nie przyznawała się do tego nikomu, ale od pewnego czasu podkochiwała się w Kudłatym. Lubiła jego niesforną czuprynę, ciepłe, orzechowe oczy, szeroki uśmiech i głośny, serdeczny śmiech. Miała jednak świadomość, że te jego cechy pociągały całe mnóstwo dziewczyn, z których zdecydowana większość była o wiele ładniejsza od niej. Jak więc ona, najbrzydsze z brzydkich kaczątek, mogła mieć jakiekolwiek szanse na wzajemność z jego strony? Jej umysł bezlitośnie twierdził, że to niemożliwe, a jej serce nie potrafiło znaleźć rady, choć ciągle żywiło nadzieję.

Wtem Kudłaty, nie budząc się, mocno objął ją w pasie, wtulił nos w jej sweter i wymamrotał coś, co zabrzmiało jak "nie bój się, ja cię obronię". Gdy Velma poczuła bijące od niego ciepło, zadrżała i zorientowała się, jak bardzo zmarzła. Powoli i ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić, położyła się przy nim, obróciła się twarzą do niego, oparła głowę o jego ramię i, ponieważ już nie chrapał, szybko zasnęła.

Kilka godzin później obudził ją jakiś wstrząs. Otworzyła oczy, chcąc sprawdzić, co się stało, ale zobaczyła tylko kolorowe plamy. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jest dokładnie zawinięta w koc i siedzi na kolanach kogoś, kto podtrzymuje ją szczupłymi ramionami.

– Co się dzieje? – spytała zaspana.

– Nic takiego – odrzekła Daphne, przechylając się przez oparcie, by Velma mogła zobaczyć jej twarz. – Fred niechcący wjechał w dziurę. Jak ci się spało?

– Bardzo dobrze, odkąd Kudłaty przestał chrapać. Dlaczego jestem w tym kokonie i gdzie są moje okulary?

– Zawinąłem cię w koc, bo cała trzęsłaś się z zimna. A okulary zdjąłem ci, żeby się nie potłukły – wyjaśnił Kudłaty.

– Och... no, cóż, dziękuję. Możesz mi pomóc wyplątać się z tego koca? Chciałabym rozprostować nogi...

– Nie ma sprawy – Kudłaty odwinął koc, nachylił się nad Velmą i pocałował ją w policzek. – Też cię kocham.

– Słucham? – Velma nie wierzyła własnym uszom. – Ale... ale skąd wiesz, że ja...? Przecież to był mój sekret...

Jej przyjaciele roześmiali się.

– To bardzo proste, droga Velmo – powiedział Fred, cały czas patrząc na drogę. – Wygadałaś się przez sen.

– O, rety... – mruknęła zakłopotana Velma.

– Spójrz na to z innej strony – Kudłaty pocałował ją w usta i włożył jej na nos okulary. – Gdyby nie to, że mówisz we śnie, do tej pory o niczym bym nie wiedział.

– Kochani, kto jest głodny? – spytał Fred, zatrzymując Wehikuł Tajemnic przed jakimś zajazdem.

– Ja! – zgłosił Scooby, otwierając łapą tylne drzwi i wyskakując na zewnątrz.

– I ja – Daphne z gracją wysiadła z samochodu.

Velma i Kudłaty, który ciągle trzymał ją w objęciach, nie powiedzieli nic. Patrzyli tylko sobie nawzajem w oczy jak zahipnotyzowani i nawet nie zauważyli, jak przyjaciele, usiłując zdusić chichot, zaciągnęli ich do zajazdu i posadzili przy stole. Z transu ocknęli się dopiero wtedy, gdy Kudłaty, robiący słodkie oczy do Velmy, tak się rozmarzył, że wpadł w stojący przed nim talerz z jajkiem sadzonym i grzankami. W tym momencie Fred, Daphne i Scooby nie wytrzymali i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

* * *

**Psst... I proszę, dajcie mi znać, co o tym myślicie.**


End file.
